No Such Luck Aftermath - Moving Out
by Jamesdean5842
Summary: Ronnie Anne sees Lincoln kicked out of his home and decides to take him out of there. His sisters join too and put Lynn in her place. Also please don't flame me. It's my first ever one shot I've done. Takes place in the middle of the events of the infamous episode No Such Luck. Experimental One Shot. No self-insert oc this time.


Ronnie Anne is walking around. When she sees Lincoln outside his house.

Ronnie: *Shocked* Lincoln!?

Lincoln: *looks over to her, depressed* Hey, Ronnie...

Ronnie: *Shocked* Babe, what happened!?

Lincoln: *depressed* My family kicked me out... because... they think...

Ronnie: *Shocked* They kicked you out!?

Lincoln: *depressed* Because I faked that I was bad luck...

Ronnie: *Sympathetic* Oh babe...

She hugs Lincoln as he begins crying.*

Ronnie: *Sympathetic* It's ok babe...

Lori, Luna, Laney, Lucy & Leni watches the whole scene, sad*

Luna: *sad* Guys, was what we did really the right thing?

Lucy: *sad* No it wasn't.

Leni: *sad* I don't think so...

Lori: *sad* Did you hear him say he "faked" being bad luck?

Laney: Guys this has gone on long enough. Lets go help him.

Outside.*

Ronnie Anne: *sympathetic* Here, come back to my house. You can stay with me until your family realizes they were wrong.

Lincoln: *Smiles* Thanks Ronnie. *Kisses her in the cheek*

Lori, Leni, Lucy, Laney & Luna: *Sad* Lincoln, wait!

Lincoln angrily glares at them.*

Lincoln: *angry* Leave me alone, you morons. I thought I could trust the four of you, especially you two, Leni and , I guess when push comes to shove, you're just as bad as everyone else. Lucy too. Laney I can never stay mad at you because I had a feeling you weren't involed in any way.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne walk away from the four sisters.*

Lori: *Upset* WE DIDN'T WANT TO GO THROUGH WITH IT! WE PRETENDED AS WELL!

Lincoln: *angry yells* CUT THE CRUD!

Leni: *Upset & begins to cry* IT'S TRUE LINKY!

Lincoln: *furiously yells* I SAID CUT THE CRUD! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT LIARS!

Luna: *Begins to cry* WE'RE NOT LYING LINCOLN! IT'S THE TRUTH! WE LOVE YOU!

Lucy: *Begins to cry* IT'S TRUE LINCOLN! LYNN PUSHED US INTO DOING THIS TO YOU!

Lincoln: *beyond furious* IF YOU LOVED ME, THEN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE LET THIS NONSENSE HAPPEN! DON'T TRY AND DENY IT!

Laney: Lincoln, let them try to talk.

Lori: *Grabs Lincoln's hand, upset* Lincoln, listen to me, we didn't want to go through with this, really, we didn't! We knew you faked being bad luck because you didn't want to go with Lynn to the game. We wanted to protect you!

Leni: *Upset* Lori's right, Lincoln. We chastised Lynn for what she did to you, but then she threatened us to join our side!

Lucy: *Upset* It's true. I was against Lynn from the beginning and she threatened me.

Laney: I wanted no involvement in all this but I was trying to help you.

Lincoln: *Realizes what his sisters are saying now*

Ronnie: *Same with Lincoln*

Luna: *Upset* So you see Lincoln, we didn't want to go along with it. We care about you because ur our brother. But ur more than our brother, ur our son! And u always will be!

Before Lincoln could say anything, Lynn stepped out of the house.*

Lynn: *sees this, angry* Hey! Get away from that jinx!

Luna: *angry* I have a better idea, Lynn. WHY DON'T YOU SHUT THE CRUD UP?!

Lucy: *angry* And go jump in a lake.

Lincoln: *Realizing that Laney, Lucy, Luna, Leni & Lori are telling the truth and wants to help them, storms up to Lynn and punches her*

Lynn: *falls to the ground* OW! Why you!

Lincoln: *grabs Lynn by the throat, choking her*

Lincoln: *Furious* Leave, my 3 mother figures and 2 loving sisters, and my future wife, ALONE! *furiously punches Lynn multiple times*

Lynn: *Terrified* Lincoln, take it easy. Please.

Lincoln: *furious* SHUT THE CRUD UP, YOU MONSTER! *throws her against the tree*

Lincoln broke Lynn's leg and she screamed in pain. Lincoln then picked her up by her ponytail.

Lynn: *Terrified* No, no, nooooo!

Lincoln ripped her ponytail out of her head!

Lynn: *Terrified* No, my ponytail!

Lori: *Angry, to Lynn* You deserved it!

Lucy: *Angry, to Lynn* This is all your fault Lynn.

Laney: *Angry, to Lynn* You brought all this on yourself.

Luna: *Angry, to Lynn* For what you did to our son figure, your dead to us, Lynn junior!

Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Lucy, Laney and Ronnie Anne: *walk into the house*

Everyone else: *in the kitchen*

Lana: What's that noise?

Lola: *sees Lincoln, screams* GET HIM OUT OF HERE!

Lori: *angry* Why don't you SHUT UP, Lola?!

Luna: *Angry* Yeah! *Raises her fist* Unless you want to be the next!

Lola: *hides behind Lana in fear*

Leni: *angry* That's what we thought.

Ronnie Anne: *Walks up to everyone, angry* What gave you the right to kick out my boyfriend/future husband!?

Everyone flinched from her rage.

Ronnie: *Angry* Oh, no answer? Alright, suit yourself. I'm gonna help Lincoln, Lori,... *To Leni, & Luna, whispering* I didn't get both of your names.

Leni: *whispers* Leni.

Luna: *whispers* Luna.

Ronnie: *Whispers* Thanks! *To everyone, angry* I'm gonna help Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Lucy, and Laney pack their stuff and move out. And if any of you, and I MEAN every one of you tries to stop us, *Draws a finger over her neck in a threatening way*

Everyone Flinched.

Ronnie, Lincoln, Lucy, Laney, Luna, Leni & Lori: *Leaves to pack their stuff & move out*

Luan: *guilty* What have we done?

In the hallway*

Lincoln: *To Leni, Lori, Luna, Laney and Lucy, guilty* Girls, I'm so sorry for not believing you 5. I should've believed you. I understand you don't want to forgive me. *Begins to cry*

Lori: *hugs Lincoln* Of course we forgive you.

Leni: *hugs Lincoln* We understand why you reacted like that.

Laney: *hugs Lincoln* I forgive you too.

Lucy: *hugsLincoln* Me too.

Lincoln: You do?

Luna: *smiles, hugs Lincoln* We do. You didn't know the truth until it was too late.

Lincoln: *Smiles tearfully* Thanks girls. And I'm proud to call you 3 my moms and my sisters. If it's ok with you.

Lori: *smiles* Whatever makes you happy.

Lincoln: *Smiles tearfully* Thanks moms and sisters

Ronnie: *Smiles at the scene*

Soon, Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Lucy and Laney were all packed and ready to move out*

Luna: So, where are we going to move?

Ronnie Anne: *smiles* I'd be happy to let you live with me and Bobby.

Lincoln: *Smiles* Thanks babe. You really are my hero. *Gives her a kiss on the cheek for her gratitude*

Ronnie Anne: *blushes from what her boyfriend said*

Lori, Leni, Luna, Lucy and Laney: *smile at the sweet scene*

Ronnie: *Blushes* Thanks Lincoln. *Nuzzles him*

Luan, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily: *watch in guilt*

Lincoln: *To Ronnie, Leni, Lucy, Laney Lori & Luna* Hold on guys, there's something I need to get. *Walks over and picks up Lily* *Smiles at Lily* Lily, I know you didn't take part in any of this, that is why we've packed your stuff because we're taking you with us.

Lily: *smiles* Yay! Wiwy with Winky!

Laney: Lily has no involvement too.

Lincoln: I know.

Ronnie, Leni, Lucy, Laney, Luna & Lori: *Smiles at the scene*

Lori: *smiles* Come on lily, let's go!

Lincoln: *Smiles* And I've got Mr teddy with your name on it. *Bops her nose*

Lily giggled.

Lincoln: *Smiles* Let's go guys.

The eight of them are about to leave, but the other four sisters, except Lynn, stop them.*

Lincoln: *Annoyed & Angry with six "Mean" sisters* What do you abusers want!?

Ronnie Anne: *cracks knuckles* Didn't you hear my warning?!

The 4 sisters flinch and step back*

Luan: *guilty* Lincoln, I know what we did was wrong, and we're sorry. But doing this isn't right!

Lincoln: *crosses arms* You weren't saying that when you locked me out the stupid house!

Luan: *Guilty*

Luna: *To Luan, angry* And guess what Luan!? We are not roommates any more! Me, Lori, Leni, Luna, Lucy, Laney, Lily & Ronnie are now Lincoln's roommates!

Lucy: Tell Lynn Jr. that we're not roommates anymore either.

Laney: Same here.

Luan shed some tears.

Lincoln: *To the 4 sisters, angry* Well, goodbye, jerks & abusers, we'll never see you again!

They start crying.

* * *

At the Santiago household* Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Lucy, Laney, Lily, Ronnie are inside the house*

Lincoln: *smiles at Ronnie* Thanks for letting us stay here, sweetie.

Lily: *reaches for Ronnie* Thwank you, Wonnie.

Ronnie: *Smiles* Anything for my boyfriend/future husband & future sister in law. *Kisses Lily in the cheek & Kisses Lincoln in the lips*

Laney: We owe you one Ronnie Anne.

Lori: *takes a picture of the kiss*

Thinks quickly went downhill fast for the rest of the Loud's at 1216 Franklin Avenue. Lynn Sr. and Rita were arrested and put on probation for neglect. The friends of all the other siblings now hate them and they became the most hated outcasts in Royal Woods. Because of Lynn Jr.'s stupid Superstition, it ended up tearing her entire family apart.

THE END

* * *

My first ever one shot complete. Now this is not part of my fanfiction Loud House Revamped. This is a separate fanfic that I made as a single chapter only. I wouldn't do No Such Luck even if you paid me. But anyway let me know what you all think.


End file.
